Splashes in the Water
by briannanicole768
Summary: It's nothing related to an SVU case....it's just basically a short one chapter story explaining the first time Liv and Elliot met.


Author's Note: Right now I'm just about done with "For What It's Worth", and hope to soon catch up with "Something More". But I wanted to do a little "story" that only lasts for one chapter. I'm so used to doing long-chapter stories that I thought I would want to take a half an hour break from it and write a little something like this. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the following story, and any made up characters do not affect Law & Order: SVU in any way, shape, or form.

_Splashes in the Water_

Elliot Stabler was your typical 7-year old. He enjoyed playing sports outside with his family, always had fun with his friends, and he liked school the way it was, although lunch was his favorite "subject". But besides his normality, a few things that defined him were found rather interesting. He was like a little prodigy, and had many goals he planned to achieve in his future.

One summer day, Elliot and his siblings were at the nearest swimming pool. All of the Stabler kids usually took pleasure in swimming, and they even took thinking about joining the swim team (in the future) into consideration. But at the time the only thing they were worried about was having fun; not competing.

Under the shade, Elliot's mother and father were trying to relax in the comfortable reclining chairs. Since for the past 20 minutes all they were talking about were matters that a 7-year old wouldn't feel comfortable hearing about, Elliot chose to make his way through the pool to avoid their conversation. Most of the time they went to the pool, Elliot waited at least a half an hour to jump into the pool, for he frequently depended on his older siblings to go in first before he did.

As he walked down the pool steps into the side of the pool that was 3-feet deep, he noticed a girl at the opposite side of the pool. Judging by his first impression, he thought that she was a beautiful girl. Elliot also noticed that she seemed to be around his age, maybe 6 or 7, or even 8. He then tried to move a little faster to move towards her, hoping he would be able to have a chance to talk to her. Although 7-year olds like him weren't into girlfriends, he still liked to get to know some girls.

He could see the water slowly moving as he kept walking towards her direction, but the movement of the water from younger kids splashing was delaying him. Finally, he was right behind where she was standing. Then a smile arose from his adorable little face; a smile anyone would find cute.

"Hi. I'm Elliot." he said, not exactly expecting how she would react.

The young girl turned around, who was wearing a two-piece bathing suit which was covered with little blue flowers.

"Ewww! I don't talk to boys! They have cooties!" she randomly bellowed.

"I don't have cooties."

"But every boy in my class has cooties!"

"I'm not in your class though, so I can't have cooties."

"But my friends Sarah and Jessie say that every boy has cooties!"

"Why don't you believe me? I know I don't have cooties."

"Fine, I guess you don't. Well I'm Olivia. What's your name again?"

"Elliot."

"There's a boy named Elliot in my 1st grade class."

"That's cool. You're in the 1st grade? I'm in the 2nd grade."

"Cool. I'm 6. How old are you?"

"7."

"I can't wait until I turn 7."

"I never really liked being 6 either."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't."

"Oh."

"So do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"No. I've never even seen my daddy."

"Why? I have a mommy and a daddy."

"My mommy told me not to talk about him. She says he's a bad man. She said when I get older she'll tell me where he is."

Elliot couldn't imagine life without his father. He respected his father, even though there had been things his dad said to him that sort of offended him. For instance, Elliot had been called a failure a couple of times by him. Once, Elliot came home with a paper in which he got only one answer wrong. To be definite, Elliot had got the highest score on that paper throughout his whole class. For the rest of the night, Elliot's dad kept harassing him on how he could have done better, and that even one mistake can change his own image. He even told him that there was no room for failures in life. Despite the fact that that was no way to treat his son, Elliot still had great appreciation for his father. Elliot liked to look at the upside of things. Such as, if his father would call him a failure and it would make Elliot feel bad, he would like to say that he's lucky to have food on his dinner plate every night and to have a warm and cozy bed to sleep in, unlike some kids around the world.

Elliot could tell that the way Olivia had said that about her father had put her in an uncomfortable position, and he instantly dropped the subject to something else.

"So, what do you like to do in school?"

"Many things. I like to read though."

"Me too. What's your favorite book?"

"I don't know. But one time my teacher read _The Cat in the Hat_. It was funny."

"I like that book too."

All of a sudden, Olivia took her hands and rushed them through the crystal-blue water, sending a splash towards Elliot's way.

"What was that for?" he asked, but at the same time a giggle came out from his voice.

"I like to splash people. Don't you?" said Olivia, laughing as well.

"Not really. But when people splash me," he said, then splashed her back, "I splash them."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

As the time kept going on, Olivia and Elliot kept laughing, second after second. Somehow, they found splashing each other rather amusing. But throughout all the talking and splashing, they would have never guessed that many years later, they would be partners in New York City's Special Victims Unit. They would have never known that they would be able to get to know each other more, and even get to know what they've experienced in their past. But that little moment at the local pool didn't exactly have an affect on them later in life as detectives. Even though they never realized that it was him, Elliot Stabler, and her, Olivia Benson, that met that day at the pool, they still had some sort of feeling the day they both started working together something kind of, well, "clicked" between them two.

Please review!


End file.
